More like me
by Chiptune-Munk
Summary: Simon had enough of Alvin and wished Alvin was more calm, level headed and smart like him. My first story ever I think it's an Alvon but maybe... Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1: To ace the test!

**Hello guys, this will be my first story ever so please go easy on me, I'm not a writer and am still learning to make stories but anyways please enjoy :3**

Simon yelled and scolded Alvin. The red clad chipmunk just stood there being quiet, "You should have studied Alvin! Why do you always copy from me" lectured Simon. "I'm sorry Si but you know how I hate math!" explained his older brother. "You know what, I wish you acted more like me and be smart for once" retorted Simon as he went to their room. In the couch Alvin pretty much just laid back and got the remote. "If only you knew Si, If only you knew" He murmured as he turned to TV on.

The week just passed by,every day would always the same. Alvin does something wrong and Simon would lecture him that he should be more like him. Until Alvin finally snapped. "Look Si, I'm sorry but c'mon! Just relax and have some fun! You are a kid! A KID!" but Simon just glared at him and continue to study. "Fine! Would you stop calling me stupid if I ace the exam this Friday?" Alvin wagered. Simon just laughed and agreed to the whole bet, not like Alvin would ace the exam this Friday.

-Friday afternoon-

" I…..I….I couldn't believe it! Alvin! You got a perfect score!" Simon said in defeat. He never believed that Alvin of all people would get a perfect score on a test, but not just any test, the math test. "And don't you dare say I cheated, I wrote the solutions in the paper. Now stop calling stupid okay?" Simon just nodded but something was amiss. Knowing Alvin, he would rub it in Simon if he did beat Simon in something he's good at but this Alvin was just calm and level headed, or did he just imagined that.

-Later that night-

Later that night Simon double checked Alvin's math test to check whether or not he was cheating, but to his surprise all of the calculations Alvin wrote down was all correct, even the bonus question which the teacher put to give students extra points but really is a hard one. Simon sighed in defeat wondering how on earth his brother manage to ace the test, and not just any brother, Alvin….'**_The'_** Alvin Seville, the carefree one. He then decided to get some fresh air when he noticed Dave and Alvin talking. "So, how was the test Alvin?" questioned Dave, but Alvin paused for awhile then said "Not good Dave, I failed the test, but don't worry Dave I promise to pass the next one" Dave just let out a huge sigh while exiting the kitchen " Oh Alvin, what am I going do with you, oh hey Simon". Simon was confused to why Alvin lie, "Alvin why did you lie to Dave about the test? You should be happy you got a perfect score." But Alvin didn't say any word and just left. Simon just stood there and pondered why on earth Alvin said that to Dave.


	2. Chapter 2: Black and white tactics

**Next chapter is up yay! I had fun doing this. This squeezed the remaining imagination juice I have in my brain lol XD!**

The next day went on completely normal as if nothing happened yesterday. Alvin was playing video games downstairs but Simon could not shake off the event's from yesterday, Simon felt something crept up his spine as he remember the way Alvin acted yesterday. It was like he was a whole other person, a person that Simon didn't know about. He looked at the watch; it was 8:30am. "oh snap!" he exclaimed. He remembered there was someone who wanted to play chess against him at the park at 9:30. Simon got up from his bed and went downstairs. Upon reaching the door, Alvin acknowledges his presence. "Hey Si where are ya going?" asked Alvin, "To the park, I have a chess match there today." answered Simon. "Ok, Mind if I join you? I'm bored and my butt is already cramming due to sitting here all day! I just wanna play in the play ground" pleaded Alvin, Simon nodded and they went to the park together.

They arrive early so Simon played in the playground a bit; Simon noticed the ice cream cart getting closer. Simon bought two ice creams and gave one to Alvin. "Oh wow! Simon giving me something? For free?" Alvin said sarcastically "oh haha Alvin very funny, besides I think you earned this for acing the exam! Who knew you were smart." Responded Simon. "oh, thanks, but you know it was just luck Si, hehehe and besides my friends helped me…" at the moment Alvin said those words, Simon could feel that Alvin was regretting that he had aced the test.

Before it could get any more awkward, Alvin broke the ice as he asked Simon who he's playing against. "Hey Si, who are you playing against anyways?" Alvin asked, "Oh I'm playing with Andrew today, He wouldn't stop bullying me and my friends, so I kind of challenge him to a game of chess so he would stop bullying me." Simon explained. "Wow even you are bullied by a nerd Simon, I feel sorry for you." Alvin murmured silently. Andrew is the top of the class, the smartest of the smart. Andrew must have bullied Simon seeing Simon as a threat to his friends. "Hey Si, can I see the match? It's not every day I see you stand up for yourself." Alvin asked and without any second thought Simon agreed. "Alvin may not be the "brain" type but at least I get support." Simon thought to himself.

A few minutes have passed before Andrew arrives. Without any second to waste, they sat at the nearest table and began setting the chess pieces. "When I win, you will be my butler for the whole school year and do whatever I say without any questions, got it?" Andrew cockily said and Simon just nodded, "And if I win you stop bullying me forever." Simon replied and with that, the agreement was forged. Alvin was feeling uneasy with this bet wondering what Andrew would do to Simon, so he just hoped Simon would win.

The battle started, Andrew was the white and Simon was the black, slowly by slowly they move, Simon noticed Alvin just watching the clouds and quickly glancing left and right not paying attention. Simon expected this from Alvin and just returned to his match. Meanwhile Alvin was just pretending to not pay attention but is really focusing on the match, calculating every possibility of Simon winning the match without Simon noticing. He really hates it if someone bullies his brother, sure he does it all the time but that is different.

Slowly they eat and slowly they die. Simon was losing; Alvin could see it in his eyes. Simon was about to cry, Alvin could tell but knowing Simon, he would just suppress his tears. That's what Alvin always liked about his brother. When they fight, Alvin could always tell that Simon was hurt, but being Simon, he would just pretend to get angry and fight back, that is one of the reasons why Alvin would be the one to apologize to Simon 80% of the time.

The match has ended and Simon lost; now he was going to be Andrew's butler for the whole school year. Andrew was about to close the deal when Alvin interrupted. "Um hey, I know I can't get Simon out of this since your agreement is legal, I think, but still I don't like someone bullying my brother in any form except me." Alvin might be a jerk all the time but that doesn't mean he cares for Simon, although he does this very rarely when Simon protested. "Alvin, I appreciate you for protecting me but if there is one thing I learned from your carefree attitude to not care about my problems, is that I have to face my own problems, by myself."

As harsh as those words sounds to Alvin, He was actually happy and proud of Simon. That is the reason why he doesn't meddle in Simon's problem. Simon was very dependent to Alvin when he was little and could not stand up for himself, so one day, Alvin pretended to not care to make Simon independent and it paid off. Just hearing those words Simon said made Alvin forgive himself for not helping Simon. And this made Alvin even angrier at Andrew. Alvin just ignored Simon's word and offered Andrew a proposition. "What if I challenge you to a game of chess? If I win you stop bothering Simon and if you win I'll also be your butler for a whole school year, think about it me a popular guy, being your butler." Andrew could not afford to lose this opportunity, Alvin a popular guy being his slave would certainly make him popular, and also, Alvin was not an intellectual person so this would be very easy. "Alright you got yourself a deal!" Andrew agreed. Simon could not believe his brother was helping him. "Really Alvin I appreciate you help but really, don't be so cocky! Just because you aced the exam doesn't mean you're good at chess!" Simon pleaded to Alvin, It was sweet that Alvin was protecting him but Alvin doesn't have to risk his position for Simon's, but Alvin just ignored Simon's plead.

The game is on; Andrew is still white while Alvin is black. Alvin was very slow at arranging the pieces and end up Simon helping him arrange, this gave Andrew a cocky grin indicating that he would win. Slowly they move, between moves Alvin would ask Simon what pattern each pieces move making Andrew even cockier. Of course, this was just to make Andrew throw his guard off. Alvin already knew Andrew's move earlier so Alvin guessed that he'd attempt to use his move from before. Eat after eat, strategy after strategy, and then it ended. Andrew could not believe it! Alvin actually won. "Luck I guess." Was all he said then went away accepting the agreement never to bother Simon again. "Hey lookie there Simon I won! I'm very luck this week!" said Alvin as he joyfully jumps up and down. "Thanks Alvin, I mean it, and I'm sorry that I called you stupid and about what I said to you about you not caring." Simon apologized. "Hey! No worries, I forgive you, but not mushy stuff ok? And don't expect me to care about your problems. This was just a onetime thing, ok?" Alvin responded with his cocky attitude. Simon nodded.

"Well then! I had fun! Let's go back, Dave promised take outs today for lunch." Alvin said as they exit the park. But Simon wasn't convinced about the whole chess match, there's something about Alvin's moves that were precise and quite strategic. Did Alvin really anticipated that match all along?


	3. Chapter 3: Simon's Theory

**Here's chapter 3 guys! Sorry it took so long. I was preparing for my trip to Vancouver then last week my laptop's charger got destroyed, So I'm so sorry. I made this on my droid phone so it's pretty short, once again, I'm sorry**

It was finally Monday, the events that happened this weekend finally left his mind. Simon was looking forward to this day. His Hughbert university library card would be out today. He really admires that library; for one thing, it has the entire book he could possibly need to fully understand physics which really intrigued him.

The time passed by slowly which annoyed Simon greatly. but school finally ended and Simon dashed toward the university. He arrived and received his card, he quickly place it on his wallet and head towards the science section of the library. It was a dream come true for Simon, everything he needs is really here. He grabbed some books and place it at the table and started reading until he overheard the 2 student beside him talking.

"Hey man, I aced my Calculus test!" the guy happily said. "No surprise there buddy, as long as your tutored by Mr. Seville, your guarantee to pass." replied the girl. This peaked Simon's interest. Dave and his brother were the only Seville in town. "It must be Dave", Simon thought. He never would've thought Dave was that smart, He set that aside for later, but for now, he has a lot of reading to do.

After finishing reading the books, Simon borrowed some for home later. When he arrived only Theodore was at home, watching TV. Simon decided to watch together with Theo, but the conversation of the 2 guys at the library popped in his head.

"Hey Theo I got my library card today." Simon said proudly. "That's great Simon" Theo replied nicely. Then Simon told Theo about Dave being a tutor at the university, But Theo didn't believe Simon, For one thing, Theo knows how hard Dave's job is, and secondly Dave doesn't know about Calculus. Theo reminded him about one time, Simon pleaded Dave to helping him in his Calculus project but Dave apologizes because he knows nothing about it. Which Simon now remember. Simon Shrugged it off, "May be it's another Seville" Simon replied. "Maybe it's Alvin!" Theo jokingly said as Simon questioned him why. "You know about that cook book I have been always wanting? Well, I always visit the store that sells that book every day to be sure no one buys it." "And that store happens to be located across the university, correct?" Simon interrupted. "Well yes! And during Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I always see Alvin going to the university! May be he's the tutor!" Theo finally said but added "Yeah right! Maybe in 200 years right? Simon?", Theo started laughing but Simon just pretended to laugh together with Theo.

For once, everything got connected. He usually loses his scientific calculator and calculus notes every day that Alvin happens to go to the university, and happens to see it get returned in his locker the next day which he doesn't mind until today, this was going on for about 4 months now. Next was the math test and then the chess match. Simon gasps as he connected all the loose ends. "Could Alvin be a Genius like me!?"

**Thanks for the review guys, I really appriciate it :3**


End file.
